


Krem and the Inquisitor (WIP)

by enzoram



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enzoram/pseuds/enzoram
Summary: A story about Krem and one of my many Inquisitors.This is a WIP, I have had little time to write but I really wanted to do something since I was so sad that Krem wasn't romance-able. Marked Excplicit for possible smut later on.In case you didn't know, I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

When he arrived in Haven, looking to invite the Inquisition to take a look at the Chargers, he wasn’t expecting to catch the Herald herself as she exited the Chantry Hall. Krem had turned just as she stepped through the door and made his approach.

“Excuse me, I’ve got a message for the Inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.”  
Cala tilted her head as he spoke, slowing her steps as she changed her intended course to approach the man who had called to her. She smiled, softly, though it was clear from the look in her eyes that she was tired and probably just wanted some time to herself. Still, she replied, “You can give me the message. ”  
He nodded. “ I am Cremisius Aclassi with the Bull’s Chargers Mercenary Company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevara. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast.” He paused a moment, waiting to see if she might object and turn him away before he even got any further with his offer. When she nodded in understanding and didn’t stop him, Krem continued.

“ My company commander, Iron Bull, offers this information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.” The right corner of his mouth tugged upwards in a small, sideways grin as he finished, knowing that if she came, she would be impressed. The Chargers weren’t anywhere near the Templar forces, even with all that had happened, but they were damned good at their jobs. He could already see a glimmer in her eye at the offer, telling him that she was more than intrigued.

“You said your leader’s name is Iron Bull?” She asked, “ What sort of name is that, I wonder?”

“ He’s Qunari. You know, the big guys with the horns?” Krem explained, giving a small chuckle. 

“I thought Qunari were nothing more than thugs.” Cala mused.  
Krem shook his head. Just because of what happened in Kirkwall, people assumed the Qunari were mindless brutes, intent on killing. " Nah, Bull’s pretty professional. We do contract work with whoever makes an offer.“ he explained. "This is the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”  
Krem watched as she shifted from one foot to the other, regarding him with a soft, but silent stare as she seemed to think over his words. Could she possibly say no to such an offer? They weren’t a large group, but surely loyalty from a company such as theirs would be a great asset. He wondered if she could sense the slight worry that was beginning to wash over him at the thought she might decline. Sure, there were always contracts being taken out left and right from the high and mighty types that didn’t want to get their hands dirty. But working for the Inquisition would be something greater than they had ever done before.  
“I think I might just have to come and see what your Chargers are capable of.” Her voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to the here and now, her fierce amber colored eyes gleaming in the sun as she lifted her head higher. Krem couldn’t help but smile a little as he gave a nod. “ You won’t be disappointed, I assure you. ”


	2. The Storm Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cold and everything was wet. 
> 
> Everything Talia hated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia Trevelyan makes her way to the Storm Coast to see what the Chargers are all about. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put this in here or just skip it but...I was at a loss. I'll try to have things pick up before too long. I didn't want to rush into a relationship with these two and that is so HARD for me!
> 
> Also, please don't bark at me for portraying events incorrectly. This is fun for me and I can't be expected to remember EXACTLY how everything plays out. I'm doing my best.

It was cold and everything was wet. 

Everything Talia hated. 

The soggy Herald pushed on, despite the displeasing squish her boots made with every step she took, water sloshing around her toes. She really hoped the Iron Bull and his Chargers were worth all this trouble. She had been compelled to at least come and see what they were all about after speaking with ...what was his name again? Talia was terrible with names. Faces were a little bit easier and she couldn't forget that face no matter how she tried. The way he had spoken about the Bull and his Chargers had been the reason why she had decided to travel all the way to the Storm Coast and trudge through rain and muck. She had already slipped a couple of times and was sure she was going to have a lovely bruise on her backside before they returned to Haven. 

As the small group made their way down the path towards the coastline, the faint sound of battle could be heard, growing steadily louder as they continued onward. Instinct had her drawing an arrow from her quiver as she crept around the rocks that dotted the sandy beach before them.It took a moment to assess the situation before jumping into the fray, firing arrows at a Tevinter warrior as her companions charged ahead. Amidst the shouts and clashing of metal, it wasn't hard to spot the large Qunari who Talia was pretty sure was the Iron Bull. He wielded a massive blade, cutting down enemies was greater speed than she would have imagined anyone capable of with such a weapon. 

That was a little impressive, she had to admit. 

When the last Tevinter assailant fell to one of her arrows between his eyes, Talia scanned the grounds, making sure all was clear and she still had her companions on their feet. Varric managed a smile when her eyes fell to him, giving her a thumbs up as he put Bianca away. Satisfied that things were all right, Talia turned to the hulking Qunari as he addressed his own men. 

" Krem, How'd we do?" He called, turning to face his lieutenant.

The handsome face Talia recognized as the man who came to Haven stood, hands clasped behind his back as the Iron Bull approached. Krem, why couldn't she remember such a simple name? 

"Five or six wounded, Chief. No dead." 

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks." Bull ordered, earning a nod from Krem before leaving the warrior to check on the others. Talia watched the man as he walked away for a moment before stepping forward to speak with the Iron Bull. Steel grey eyes looked down at her, almost silently assessing her before he spoke. 

"So you're with the Inquisition? Glad you could make it. Have a seat, drinks are coming." 

Talia followed behind, settling down on a couple of nearby rocks. She felt so small next to such a behemoth, but he didn't seem anything like what she'd heard about Qunari.   
"That was impressive." she said, not knowing what to say. Words were rarely her strong point. " I hear you're looking for work."

"I am, not before my drink though." he chuckled, making her feel a little more at ease. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my Lieutenant." 

Talia turned as she heard footfalls next to her and was greeted by the smiling face of the handsome Tevinter male. "Good to see you again." he greeted her, then turning to announce that the throat cutters had finished their task. Talia could feel warmth in her cheeks as she watched the two speak, making crude jokes to each other before it was just her and the Bull once more. 

"So, you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it." the warrior's deep voice called her attention to him once more. She couldn't deny that Bull's apparent strength would be beneficial on a battlefield, not to mention his Chargers meant more numbers for the Inquisition. She wasn't about to ask how expensive they were. It didn't matter to her, 

"Your Chargers seem like a good group." She acknowledged, looking out at the camp and its inhabitants. They weren't an army, but their small numbers seemed to work well for them. 

" They are, but you're not just getting the boys, you're getting me too." Bull stated, drawing her attention back once more. She wasn't sure, but his offer sounded like something he didn't toss about willy nilly. "You need a front line bodyguard. I'm your man." 

Now that was intriguing. A Qunari warrior offering himself as her bodyguard? Who could pass that up. 

" There's one more thing." He continued. " Might be useful. Might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben Hassrath?"

Talia nodded. " They're Qunari guards, like the city watch." 

" More like spies, but yeah, that's them. Or..well...us." He confessed. Talia remained silent, listening as Bull explained that the Ben Hassrath were concerned about the breach and that he had been ordered to join the Inquisition and send reports back about what was happening. "If you sign me on, I'll share what I know with your people."

A spy was the last thing she was expecting, but... could she really pass up a bodyguard and his men AND shared intel? If she did, she was probably a fool. 

" All right." She stated confidently, "You're in." 

She watched as a grin tugged at the Bull's lips, turning his head to call out to his Lieutenant. 

"Krem! Tell the boys to finish drinking on the road! The Chargers just got hired." 

Talia had to fight the urge to giggle as Krem's face fell, shouting back. " What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up! With AXES!" 

"FInd a way to seal them. You're Tevinter, Krem. Try blood magic. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible way to end a chapter but ...yeah. 
> 
> I apologize for being slow with this. I have been having a rough time lately and was a little stuck. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos. Every notification I've gotten has just been a ray of sunshine on my bad days :)


	3. Haven and Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Haven to Skyhold, Krem might have been a little worried about the Lady Herald when she stayed behind to buy them time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating until now! The holidays were crazy and I had absolutely no time to sit down and work on anything. Every time I thought about working on anything, something would come up or I just lacked motivation/inspiration.  
> There was also a lot of crap that has gone on that involved my sister trying to frame me for a traffic violation she had while having no license.....
> 
> Yeah...just...There's been a lot of stupid stuff going on and now I'm trying to make time to update this when I can. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS I appreciate the kudos and comments I've gotten. I really don't expect anything like that because this is the first thing I've written in a very long time and I really didn't think anyone would like reading this so far. I will do my best not to disappoint!

Haven was supposed to be their safe place, but Cullen was right ; Haven was no fortress.

When Dorian arrived to warn them, just ahead of Corypheus and his army, Cala knew that Haven was anything but safe. Seeing the multitude of torch lights as they crested the mountains, she had felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. They had so many civilians within the walls of their fortress, (if you could call it such) the old stone walls and worn gates were going to do little to keep anything from getting in. Cullen's suggestion that they use the trebuchet's to cause an avalanche would take out a great deal of the enemy forces and hopefully buy them time...

...Until they saw the archdemon. 

The beast swooped overhead, taking out the trebuchet before it began to attack Haven itself, burning anything and everything it could, roaring in triumph as it arced overhead.

Haven was not safe. It never was.

Panicked refugees waited in fear inside the Chantry chapel as their Herald willed herself not to panic even as the archdemon screeched outside. She barely registered Roderick speaking of a path that led up into the mountains over the rush of blood in her own ears. A path that could very well lead everyone to safety, provided they had a distraction. Cala would probably never forget the look on Cullen's face when he realized she meant to stay behind, even with the risk that she may not survive. 

She didn't expect to survive.

But she did. 

At one point, Cala could remember scoffing each time she had been called "Herald" or "Your Worship" because she was certain Andraste would never have chosen someone like her for something like leading an Inquisition. Now, she wasn't so certain.

As she wandered the grounds of their new stronghold, Skyhold, Cala was rather pleased to see that there was a rather decent little tavern that sat in the main courtyard. The one in Haven had been all right, but it was a bit cramped. This, The Herald's Rest, felt more like a tavern. 

"Your Worship!" she heard the familiar voice call to her from a darkened corner as she entered the establishment. Krem's smiling face seemed to almost shine in the dim light of the corner he was sitting in, bottle in hand. Cala couldn't help but smile back as she made her way over to the lieutenant's corner. 

"I see you've made yourself at home here." She teased, nodding at the bottle Krem held in his hand. He chuckled and Cala could swear his cheeks flushed just a little before he lowered his gaze to the floor. 

" After all that's happened, we figured a few drinks couldn't hurt. Lot of people were sure we'd lost you back in Haven." 

There was something in Krem's voice that lead Cala to believe he was probably one of the people he was talking about. The thought that Krem might have been worried about her was rather sweet. With a sigh, she took a seat across from Krem, resting her arms on the tops of her thighs. 

" I really didn't expect to make it out. I went in, expecting it to be my end." she confessed softly, "But I guess Andraste isn't done with me yet." The last bit she said with a grin, finding it strange that only a few days ago, she had been insisting that she had just been in the wrong place and the wrong time. 

Krem grinned back as he took a long drink from the bottle of ale he had been holding on to before offering it to Cala. There was no hesitation as Cala took the bottle from the Tevinter man and tipped it back, feeling the warmth that flowed in the wake of the liquid. It wasn't the best ale, but it would do for now. She wondered if she could find a merchant that might be willing to supply the Inquisition with some decent ale. She made a note to look into that as she handed the bottle back, licking her lips. She then stood, smoothing out her pants as sighed once more. As much as she wanted to stay and drink with Krem and perhaps the rest of the Chargers, there as still a great deal she needed to oversee still. 

"Back to work then?" Krem asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched her. 

Cala nodded, a few small strands of falling to tickle against her cheek. " Unfortunately. Perhaps I can join you again another time?" 

"I'd be honored to have your company, Your Worship." Krem stood bowed playfully, earning a small laugh from the Herald as she rolled her eyes. He settled back into his chair, watching her as she exited the tavern and out of his sight. As he raised the bottle of ale for another drink, he heard the deep rumbling chuckle of a certain Qunari that sat just a few feet away. 

"Wow, Krem, " Bull teased, " have you got it bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I know that this probably wasn't my best chapter and I am sure it was kinda off from what I started off doing. I don't have any excuses for it, but I hope it doesn't deter anyone from reading! I'm gonna try to make the chapters a little longer if I can. 
> 
> I reiterate that I am terrible with slow burn stories, but I'm trying not to rush things. Please bear with me.


	4. Author Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the author needs to apologize.

I feel like I need to apologize right now. 

I started this because I wanted more Krem/Inquisitor stories out there because of the fact that Krem is not romance-able in game. Unfortunately, I think I've kind of lost what I was going for with this current story and can't bring myself to finish this one.

HOWEVER

I do want to try again, but with more of a plan than what I had here. I apologize to everyone who really seemed to be loving this story, I loved getting notifications about all the kudos and occasional comments being left. A part of me feels like I'm letting you guys down by stopping the story here, but I didn't want to try and push forward with a story I've kinda lost my way in. While I may be surrendering to defeat here, I am not giving up completely. I am going to sit down and kind of plan things out for something a little more structured and, I hope, well worth reading. 

Again, I am sorry that I won't be finishing this story, but I will hopefully be starting something new that will make up for this. 

I love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its a bit short. I also used dialogue from the game to kinda help myself get things started.  
> I'm hoping that I can add more chapters to this to kind of show them getting together through the Inquisition timeline. Part of me wants to try and make this a slow burn but....I have never been good at making things wait. I do intend to try, however! There's always a first time for everything.


End file.
